midnightversefandomcom-20200214-history
Noah70
"I'm a faggot." -Noah70 History Childhood Noah Daniel Centineo was born on November 30, 1994 in Los Angeles, California. His father (Elijah Centineo) is dead, while his mother has not been heard from in over 10 years, as he and his younger brother (Logan) were left as orphans, after their father's tragic death and their mother's kidnapping, on February 28th, 2000. Elijah was a part of the COV cult, who decided he knew too much and murdered him, and kidnapped his wife Sophia. Neither were ever heard from again. Logan and Noah bounced around the Foster Care system for a while. As Noah aged, he found his curiosity on his parents' mysterious deaths growing deeper and deeper, and though he tried to find out the truth, it is still unknown to him. After years of being sent from family to family, he decided to buy him and his brother an apartment, which they later left and used their own money to buy their houses. Being the elder brother, he was left his family fortune, and along with his smart business skills, he tripled the amount of money in his pockets. He is now a trillionaire. He grew up with an adventurous mindset, always ready for danger and eager for a challenge. He took his rough childhood and made something of it, becoming successful and intelligent, and hopes to be an example for his future children. He went to public school along with his brother in California, and excelled in many of his classes. He was always naturally gifted in school, and sports. He went on to take a year of college, before finding what he loved most and went on to join Midnight 5. Midnight 5 In late September, he was sitting by a small coffee shop, when Levi, the leader of the Midnight 5, walked up to him. They discussed business, and Noah became a part of the Midnight 5 mafia without hesitation. The next day, he introduced Levi to his brother, Logan. Logan joined Midnight 5 alongside his brother that same day. Noah moved up in ranks quite quickly, being promoted to Underboss within 3 weeks due to his hard work and work ethic. Logan, his brother, however, wasn't that lucky. He was faced a setback when Luke added more Capo ranks due to their exponentially growing number of members. Relationship Noah met his now fiance Brooke when he joined the Midnight 5, and they soon started dating on November 11th, 2018. He later proposed to her on December 10th, 2018, after deciding he was ready to live his life with her. When he proposed, he forgot to take out the ring, which is now joked about, but he eventually remembered. Fighting for What's Right Noah is now 2nd in command of Midnight 5. Levi was overthrown by Luke in late November, and Noah took Levi's side, created a new discord, destroyed the old Midnight 5 discord, and started Midnight 5 from scratch with the OGs (originals) also known as Levi, Noah, Logan, Brooke, Kaite, Corey, and Mala. They built Midnight 5 back up to over 50 members in just a few weeks. Many members from the original Midnight 5 are still members of Midnight 5, due to Noah and the OGs destroying the old server. His Parent's Disappearances After nearly 20 years after his parent's disappearances, he grew more curious than ever of his parent's disappearances. When he was kidnapped by the COV, he was shown his father's tomb. He never saw his mother's tomb. Noah met his mother on December 26th 2018. Noah is hated by the COV due to his bloodline, mainly his father. His bloodline dates back to generations of being the head of the COV, and he is the rightful heir to the cult. However, he refuses purification and refuses to join the cult. Character Noah has gotten many kills in his time in Midnight 5. He is mainly known for killing Zeth (Zenaan), Alastair, Danielle Cassidy (a member of the COV/CMO cult), many bounty hunters, and more. He has been shot many times, many life-threatening. However, he always comes back strong and kills his victims. Noah is known as a funny, intelligent, strong man. He is known for his strength, hard work, and much more. He is truly a Midnight 5 member.